When Worlds Colide
by GingerBeard
Summary: When a student accidentally burns down Konoha's public high school, certain students are sent to Zephyr Academy to continue learning. Crazy and awkward shenanigans ensue. Unexpected adventures, and possible crack pairings. AU.


****Hi. This is my first _Naruto_ story; and yes, it is a high school fic. However, I'm making it different from other high school fics, because some of them can be unbearable. And it may get a little confusing at the end of the prologue, but everything will become clear next chapter. So, leave me some feedback so I'll be inclined to update. Much appreciation. c:

**Prologue**

Hinata Hyuuga stared at her bedroom ceiling, watching the blades on her fan go around in circles on the slowest setting. The pale blue walls of her bedroom were dawned with all sorts of strange drawings her closest friends had drawn for her, and some abstract posters she had found in small shops along some pier her best friend had dragged her to on a spontaneous beach day a couple months ago. She sighed, knowing the summer was almost gone, and school was right around the corner; in twelve days, to be exact. She still had to get her school supplies and a new backpack, not to mention clothes and shoes, and, she mentally slapped herself for almost forgetting, she needed to get her hair trimmed.

She sighed. So much to do, and only twelve days to take care of it all. She sat up and threw her legs over the edge of the bed, stretching her body before standing up completely. She glanced down at herself—a dark blue and yellow print flannel and dark-wash skinnies. She threw on a pair of brown sandals and pulled her long blue-black hair into a side pony tail. She grabbed her purse off her desk, and headed down the stairs and into the kitchen, where her father stood in front of the stove. He was attempting to cook dinner—again—and would probably be failing—again. He had been a business man for most of his life, but after the death of Hinata and her younger sister's mother, he decided to retire early, and be a stay at home dad to make things easier on his daughters.

Things, however, were definitely **not** easier. Hiashi Hyuuga wasn't one for cooking… Or cleaning, or giving advice to his teenage daughters. Definitely not giving advice to his teenage daughters. As the water began to boil, he slipped into reverie, recalling the first time after his wife had passed that he had to purchase _feminine products_ for his daughters. He shuddered, pulling himself out of his daytime nightmare. That was a terrible experience he was glad he never had to endure again. He had gotten his daughters debit cards of their own and transferred money into them each week so they could do their own shopping. Crisis averted.

"Hey, dad," Hiashi turned to see his oldest daughter standing behind the island, giving him an odd look. "I'm going to go get some stuff for school. I'll be back in a little bit." Hinata was soft-spoken and polite, unlike his younger daughter, Hinabi, who had a bit of an attitude and could be disrespectful at times; but he still loved them both the same.

"Think you'll be back in time for dinner?" He asked, hope evident in his voice.

"Um…" Hinata looked at the stove top, where her father seemed to be burning vegetables. "I'll probably pick something up while I'm out…"

And with that, Hinata disappeared to her Honda Civic to pick up the first items on her back to school list.

* * *

><p>Ino Yamanaka sat in the Student Counsel room organizing papers for her cohorts—of whom were taking care of business in other parts of the school. She sighed, signing another paper she hadn't thoroughly read. The secretary position wasn't all it was cracked up to be, but it was a position on the Student Counsel, and that's all that mattered. Plus, Naoto was on it too, even though she had been appointed Vice President; this kind of peeved Ino off, since Nao didn't even <em>want<em> to be a part of school politics. Alas, though, it was the previous Student Counsel President that appointed people to their positions rather than an election, so Ino didn't bother getting herself worked up over it.

The blonde smiled as she placed the last paper in a folder that was labeled _Office_ and closed it. She stood up from her chair, straightening out her white lace shirt, grabbed the folder and made her way down to the main office. She passed a few students, which surprised her, since school didn't start until Monday, and it was Thursday. She shrugged it off, though, assuming they belonged to clubs and such, like herself. As she entered the office, she ran into the principal himself, Sarutobi-san, so she happily handed the folder over to him and promptly left the office, deciding to now search for either Nao or the President himself.

"Room two-twelve is right up those stairs and to the left."

Ino's head snapped to the left. There she saw just who she was looking for. In all his presidential glory, he stood at least six feet tall, with his brown hair pulled into a pony tail at the nape of his neck, dressed in almost—but not quite—skinnies and a white V-neck. A blush rose on Ino's cheeks, and she bit her lip. He was so beautiful for a man. His fair skin and pale eyes made her melt like butter. She shook the thought from her head as she walked up to the Hyuuga.

"Neji-kun," she called as she walked up to him, giving him a smile when he looked in her direction.

"Yamanaka-san," he greeted, "Did you look through those papers Manabe-san and I left for you?"

She nodded. "Yep! I just handed them over to Sarutobi-san."

Neji nodded, looking thoughtful. "There was something Manabe-san and I had to discuss with you, but I can't seem to find her anywhere…"

"I'm here—"

The two turned around to see a tall brunette with her hair in a bun dawned in a dark green hoodie and black Soffe shorts. She yawned as she waved at them. She had obviously just rolled out of bed, which sent Ino into a frenzy about how her appearance was unprofessional, but the girl before them just rolled her eyes.

"At least I showed up. Who wants to be at school before it's even open for class?" She grunted. "Definitely not me."

Neji cleared his throat. "I have jobs for you both, if you're finished now." The girls nodded. "Manabe-san, head up to room two-twenty. Yamanaka-san, room two-thirty. You're going to be giving tours to transfer students from the public school."

The two girls before him just stared at him blankly. This time he rolled his eyes. "Didn't you two read the email I sent out to the Student Counsel?" They shook their heads, and he sighed. "Some idiot at Konoha High blew up their science lab and the whole school burnt down. Some of the students were transferred here. Now go."

Ino and Nao walked up the staircase together, assessing the situation.

"Who the _hell_ would be stupid enough to blow up a science room?" Ino exclaimed, using erratic hand motions.

Nao just shrugged. Unlike her dramatic friend, she wasn't one that was good with her words. "A fucking idiot. That's who. I think."

The two said their good byes and went to their designated rooms. Ino was actually kind of excited for some fresh faces around the school. However, she found the story to be a bit unbelievable. Who would seriously blow up a science room? That was just crazy, unrealistic, and a bit over the top. Maybe she could get the story out of one the kids she'd be giving the tour to. Or even better, maybe the person who did was _in _her tour group. She smirked to herself, flipping her pony tail over her shoulder. _This is going to be interesting_, she thought to herself as she opened the door to room two-thirty.

* * *

><p>Naoto Manabe groaned as she stood I front of the door that would lead to her demise. She hated people. They annoyed her and things never came out right when she was around people she barely knew. When she found out she was appointed Vice President, she almost had an aneurism. This meant she'd have to do stupid tasks like give school tours and going to teacher's classes for stupid things and do announcements. She was not looking forward to her new duties and the fact she'd be having conversations with probably everyone in the school. She groaned again, opening the door to her demise.<p> 


End file.
